


Tony's Arch-Nemesis

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this anonymous prompt from Avengerkink:</p><p>"Tony & Any (or any/no pairing), coffee vs. tea</p><p>There are quite a few fics with someone or the other giving Tony tea instead of his usual coffee to calm him or help him sleep or something, and it works. I'd like a subversion of this trope where there are adverse consequences involved.<br/>So, Any gives Tony some tea instead of his coffee, Tony figures what the hell if it'll keep them happy - and the next thing they know he's dizzy/fainting/retching/has the worst migraine ever. It wears off eventually, but he's shaky for at least a day afterwards.<br/>Any feels guilty but there's no way either of them could have known, so Tony is okay with it (but never touches tea again, or at least not that particular kind)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Arch-Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! Have some Tony and Bruce fluff. They've been through so much lately.

"Ow...dammit!" Tony exclaimed, after his hand slipped on the wrench and he bashed his finger for the second time in the last fifteen minutes. 

Across the room, Bruce looked up from his display. He watched as Tony shook his hand in frustration, and then rub his neck and yawn. He walked over to his partner and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Tony, you really need to take a break. Let's go relax for a little while. All of this will still be here later."

Tony knew better than to try to argue with Bruce when he had his 'concerned face' on. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and honestly Tony didn't have the energy for a verbal sparring match. "Fine." He complied, and let Bruce lead him out of the garage and up to the living room.

Upon their arrival Tony immediately made a bee-line for the bar, to which Bruce intervened and led him to the sofa instead. "Why don't you try something different to unwind?"

The lascivious look that bloomed on Tony's face nearly made Bruce blush. "What'd ya have in mind Big Guy?"

"How about a nice cup of tea."

It was not what Tony had hoped to hear. Not by a longshot. His face twisted. "I hate tea. You know that."

"When was the last time you tried any?"

"I dunno. A while ago." Try years.

"And let me guess, it was some kind of teabag out of a box."

Tony nodded.

"That's not real tea." Bruce bemoaned the thought. "Let me make some for you. I have a blueberry flavored blend. You like blueberry."

Tony could sense the air of anticipation around Bruce. He'd get great pleasure out of preparing the beverage for him. He definitely didn't want a disappointed Bruce on his hands right now, especially over such a small request. "Go ahead, I'll try it." Geez, when did he become such a pushover?

A very pleased Bruce smiled and went to the kitchen, while Tony sprawled on the couch and searched for something on tv that could pass for entertainment.

While the tea steeped, Bruce brought Tony a bag of potato chips, which he eagerly partook of. A few minutes later Bruce reappeared with two mugs of hot tea. He set his own on the table, and handed the other to Tony. The aroma of blueberry immediately hit him. The scent alone began to alter his mood for the better. He took a sip while a hopeful Bruce watched.

Tony tried very hard to display as neutral of a face as he could as his tastebuds thoroughly rejected the flavor. The pleasant smell had tricked him into a false sense of security. It was ghastly. If he wasn't sure before he had no doubt now that he was just not a tea person. He noticed Bruce waiting for a verdict. He didn't want to let the man down completely. Nor did he want to over-sell it. Then Bruce would want to give him more. "It's not bad." he smiled.

That seemed good enough for Bruce, at least for now. He took a sip from his mug and settled back against Tony's arm.

Tony knew he had to make it look like he'd given the offensive liquid a fair shot, so after a minute or so he took another sip. If he could at least get half of it down he thought it would be enough to make Bruce happy.

But that would not be the case.

Tony's heart beat faster as his stomach began to churn. He tried to will it to settle down, but that wasn't going to happen. A wave of heat swept through his body, and he became lightheaded. Nope, this wasn't working. With no time to explain he slipped out from beside Bruce, and walked swiftly until he was out of the other man's sight. Then he ran.

He made it to the bathroom just in time, and that's where Bruce found him a few minutes later, sitting on the floor, beads of sweat threatening to slide down his face. He looked up at a wide-eyed Bruce. "I swear if you tell anyone that Iron Man was taken down by a cup of tea I will throw you out. Well... out of the bedroom. For maybe a night or two." Bruce knelt down next to him as he continued. "I'm sorry. I tried. Really. It did smell good. But...I just don't like tea."

Bruce felt horrible. "No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you." He brushed damp hair from Tony's forehead.

Bravado never far from him Tony scoffed, albeit weakly, "Heh, you couldn't force me to do anything. I do what I want."

Tony was teasing, which meant he wasn't mad at him. "Yes, you're right about that." Bruce got up and filled a tumbler with cool water. "So how do you feel about climbing into bed for a while?"

"Normally I'd be all over that. But right now I wouldn't be able to treat you to a proper Tony Stark Experience."

Bruce snorted. "I meant for a nap." And he knew Tony knew that.

"Yeah, I could do that." He slowly rose to his feet. Bruce held out the water, and Tony rinsed his mouth.

Sluggishly, Tony made his way to the bed, Bruce in toe. He slipped under the covers while Bruce perched on top, settled in, and closed his eyes. When Bruce got up to leave Tony suggested, "Next time you want me to relax sans alcohol, could you make it a hot chocolate? With marshmallows. Lots of marshmallows."

He thinks he hears Bruce chuckle before he dozes off.


End file.
